What He Needed
by jemisard
Summary: Not strictly what he should want, what he desperately needs. Slash, CrowleyAziraphale


He was lying in bed, arms wrapped around his friend. Their skin was warm against one another, limbs entangled in the most pleasant way.

He looked down, stroked the soft hair gently with his fingers. Felt the answering stir against him, as those beautiful eyes turned to him, full lips smiling softly.

He was too irresistible. He probably had no idea just what he did to people, smiling like that. What was done to him when he got that smile. He did what he longed to do, he reached down and kissed those lips, gently, softly, lovingly, slipped his tongue in that warm mouth.

He felt the push against him, mouth to mouth, body to body, a slender leg slid between his, rubbing ever so deliciously against him. Couldn't help but respond, knew that no one could blame him for wanting this beautiful creature.

Couldn't blame himself for wanting him.

They continued to kiss, soft, open mouthed kisses that spoke of the love that neither of them was quite willing to say out loud. He let his hands slide down to settle on those sharp hips, pulled them closer to his own body. He could feel his lover's hands on him, stroking up and down his back, lingering where he knew wings would be should they be let out, then trailing down the length of his spine to slide down and push at his entrance.

He loved those long and elegant hands.

He let his head nestle against the pale shoulder as a finger slid into him. There was no discomfort, why should there be? He just relaxed and let it happen, moaned and clung to his lover when that wandering finger raked across one spot.

Thank Go-, Sa-, someone, for that spot.

That mouth was back again, kissing his mouth softly, he pushed back, pushed deep, his tongue slipping in his lover's mouth even as his lover's fingers slid into him. He moaned against the lips on his, gripped the tight buttocks with his hands as a small jolt of pleasure went through him.

He pulled away from the kisses to gasp for breath that, in the strictest sense, he didn't need, but was used to drawing. He propped one leg up, begging without saying a word, asking for more.

Felt lips against his chest, kissing and licking over the skin, squirmed as it had the desired reaction on his body.

He wouldn't say anything. He didn't need to. He looked down at his lover, eyes wide and asking, knew that they'd be answered with similar need.

Gentle hands encouraged him onto his back, he lay down without protest. A silent gesture along his back, asking without words like they were wont to do, and he let his wings uncurl, spanning nearly the width of the room at full stretch. He watched his lover smile that sweet and gentle smile as his own rippled forth, lying down almost on top of him so that one couldn't see where the feathers of one started and the other ended.

He moved his legs to around the narrow waist, stared up at eyes so loving it hurt and let his body arch and cry out as he felt the push into him. His body was dying for more pleasure, to have more of everything, even as his other side reached out and twined around his lover, seeking out that small place that was for him and him alone.

A sharp push into him had him crying out again, and he felt his lover's spirit delving into him, wringing further pleasure even as his body once again arched onto the other.

It was becoming impossible to tell where one ended and the other started. Demon, angel, Crowley, Aziraphale, it was starting to have no meaning, had no meaning in this place, at this time. Wings pushed against one another, hands clung and just as pleasure came screaming over his body as he screamed, he swore he heard the endearments of love whispered in his ear.

0

Aziraphale sat up in bed, shaking and trembling, gasping for breath. He looked around his empty room, always empty room, and pushed back his hair with a trembling hand.

Closing his eyes, he lay down and tried to sleep, because sleep was the only place he was allowed to have what he wanted.


End file.
